Liquid's punishment: Code Veronica
by Liquid
Summary: The same type of thing as before, but this time it's realllllllllly messed up.
1. It begins

The situation was not very good.  
  
Liquid had once again been stripped of his powers, and this time he had landed in the middle of an Umbrella base.  
  
"Hi, guys". He said as they looked at him.  
  
They then began cocking thier weapons.  
  
"Aw, shit". He said as they began to surround him.  
  
One then tackled him, and soon it was one huge dog pile of Umbrella agents.  
  
Liquid then managed to crawl out from under them, and started running as they continued to beat the hell out of eachother.  
  
He was running by a window, when a helicopter appeared with guns at the ready.  
  
"Put your hands in the air". It ordered.  
  
Liquid did it, but he had both middle fingers extended.  
  
"Why you mother fucker". It said.  
  
Liquid then screamed like a girl as the bullets came.  
  
Windows were smashed, walls were destroyed, and some Umbrella agents were mutilated.  
  
The bullets then stopped, and Liquid opened his eyes. He then checked himself for bullet holes, but didn't find any.  
  
He then pointed and laughed.  
  
"If you were a lumberjack, the only thing safe would be the trees"! He yelled.  
  
He then stopped laughing as the guns cocked.  
  
"Oh, damn". He said.  
  
Liquid then began running his ass off as the bullets continued to destroy everything in thier path.  
  
He then dove down some stairs, where the chopper couldn't see him.  
  
Then he gasped as he saw the 15 soldiers that were waiting for him.  
  
"Hands up". They ordered.  
  
Liquid raised his hands into the air, then dropped his gun. He then dropped down, caught it, and fired, hitting a soldier in the stomach.  
  
"Shit". He said as the soldier fell. "Can I try that again"?  
  
He fired again, hitting another soldier, then he emptied his entire clip, without hitting the gas barrel.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT"! He yelled as he tossed the gun at it.  
  
The gun hit the barrel, causing it to explode, causing all the soldiers and Liquid to fly into the wall, and become unconsious.  
  
***  
  
He woke up in handcuffs as the chopper was landing on a small island.  
  
Suddnely he was pushed out, and he fell in a giant mud puddle.  
  
"It gets on it's feet"! Rodrigo yelled as he made Liquid stand by grabbing the back of his collar. "Now it moves out"!  
  
He and 5 other guards pushed Liquid into a dark building.  
  
"Search the prisoner"! Rodrigo yelled.  
  
The guards then began reaching into Liquid's pockets.  
  
"I got his credit cards". One of them said.  
  
"I got his wallet". Another one said.  
  
"Get out of my shit"! Liquid yelled.  
  
Rodrigo then kicked him in the balls, making him fall to his knees.  
  
"It shuts it's mouth, and does what it's told"! He screamed.  
  
"I found chewing gum". Another guard said.  
  
"Gum"?! Rodrigo yelled into Liquid's face. "I hope it brought enough for everyone"!  
  
"I didn't know that there was gonna be so many people here". Liquid replied.  
  
"ESCAPE ATTEMPT"!  
  
"What"?  
  
The guards instantly took out thier billy clubs, and started beating the shit out of Liquid.  
  
"It's code thingy is 1923837549658734754858474789372347546523546547258569586773624"! Rodrigo yelled. "Remember it"!  
  
He then clubbed Liquid in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow"! Liquid yelled. "What was that for"?  
  
"It shuts it's mouth"! He yelled.  
  
He then hit him again.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT"! Liquid yelled. "Haven't you ever knocked anyone out before"? "You hit them where the shoulder meets the neck.  
  
"Like this"? Rodrigo asked as he clubbed him again.  
  
"Yeah". Liquid said as he lost consiousness 


	2. It gets strange

He awoke to the sound of bombs dropping, and he moved just in time to avoid being crushed by the heavy cell door.  
  
All the lights were out, but Liquid always had a flashlight handy.  
  
"Mother fuckers"! Liquid yelled as he searched his pockets. "They took that too"?!  
  
"It shuts the fuck up"! Rodrigo yelled with a weakened voice.  
  
Liquid walked out of the cell, and got right up to were Rodrigo was sitting, before the gun was up.  
  
"It goes back to it's cell". He said.  
  
Rodrigo had a nasty stomach wound.  
  
"It get's it's ass back into it's cell, or it will get the hose". He said.  
  
Liquid then grabbed the gun, and jammed a finger into Rodrigo's wound, making him scream.  
  
Then he clubbed him in the back of the head, and walked outside, where 50 zombies were waiting.  
  
"I'll be right back". He said as he went back into the prison.  
  
He came out dragging Rodrigo.  
  
"Here you go". Liquid said. "Eat up".  
  
The zombies went after Rodrigo as Liquid ran thru tha gate, and into a court yard of some kind.  
  
A search light came on from in the tower.  
  
"Don't you dare". Liquid said.  
  
The bullets came, and Liquid combat rolled out of the way.  
  
He then aimed the gun, and shot out the search light.  
  
"I surrender"! A girly voice said from the tower.  
  
"Come here, mother fucker"! Liquid yelled.  
  
Steve then climbed down, and Liquid punched him in the stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry that I shot at you". Steve said as he tried to get back up. "I thought you were a zombie".  
  
"The punch was for looking like Leo DiCaprio". Liquid replied. "This is for shooting at me".  
  
Liquid then slammed Steve's head into the tower, knocking him out.  
  
That's when it began to rain.  
  
"Shit". Liquid said.  
  
He then ran inside the house.  
  
***  
  
He was walking inside the house, when a red dot appeared on his shirt.  
  
"Damn it". He said. "I just had this thing washed........wait a minute".  
  
The dot then began to move up to his neck, and then he went crosseyed as he tried to follow it to his head.  
  
"Not good". He said.  
  
He then jumped out of the way, and took cover as a bullet came.  
  
He then looked up, and saw a man wearing a dress.  
  
"HA HAAAAA"! Alfred yelled. "You can lead me to water, but you cannot make me drink Zima"!  
  
"What"? Liquid asked.  
  
"No taxation without grapefruit, because I am the antichrist"!  
  
"Ok".  
  
"You will all bow before the cheese wedge, for he is great in butter"!  
  
"That's it".  
  
Liquid then stood up, and began to fire.  
  
Alfred then screamed, and ran into a door.  
  
"Come back here, you cross dressing bitch"! Liquid yelled as he tried to follow him.  
  
He ran into the door, and found two other ones.  
  
So, he picked a random door, ran inside, and knew that he had made the wrong choice when it locked behind him.  
  
5 bandersnaches then surrounded him.  
  
"This is just not my day". Liquid said. 


	3. It gets painful

Liquid got a running start, and then slid under the monsters.  
  
Then he started running like a little bitch.  
  
Soon he came to a dead end.  
  
"Aw, shit". Liquid said as they moved closer to him.  
  
Steve then busted thru the window.  
  
"Oh, my God"! One of the bandersnaches yelled. "It's Leo DiCaprio"!  
  
"Leo DiCaprio"!!!!!! The others yelled.  
  
They pulled out autograph books, then tackled him to the floor.  
  
"Help me"! Steve yelled.  
  
Liquid then tossed him a pen.  
  
"You might need that". Liquid said as he walked out thru the window.  
  
***  
  
Liquid climbed down the side of the house, and found himself on a path that lead to another house.  
  
The rain was letting up, so he took his time as he walked.  
  
"Good Evening". A fimiliar voice said from behind him.  
  
Liquid then turned around to see Albert Wesker standing there.  
  
"Hey"! Wesker yelled. "You're not Claire"!  
  
"No shit, sherlock". Liquid replied.  
  
"Damn, I guess that I won't be needing this stuff afterall".  
  
He then took the handcuffs and peanut butter out of his pockets, and tossed them aside.  
  
"You haven't seen her around anywhere, have you"? Wesker asked.  
  
"No". He replied. "Do you even remember me"?  
  
"Hold on, I can't see with these glasses on".  
  
Wesker removed his glasses, then put them back on.  
  
Then he uppercutted Liquid, making him fly all the way up to the next house, and thru the closed door.  
  
"Why you stupid son of a bitch"! Wesker yelled as he approached. "I'm gonna rip your arms off, and shove them up your ass"!  
  
His phone then rang.  
  
"Hello"? Wesker asked. "What........he did..........no.........just make it...............you idiots"!  
  
He then hung up the phone, and crushed it.  
  
"I gotta go". Wesker said. "You understand".  
  
"Perfectly". Liquid replied.  
  
"I'll kill you next time".  
  
Wesker then ran away.  
  
Liquid then got up, and began to explore this new building.  
  
He then heard pounding, and muffled screaming comming from one of the doors.  
  
There was a window built into it, and Liquid could see Steve on the other side.  
  
"Open the door"! Steve yelled.  
  
"Who is that in there"? Liquid asked.  
  
"It's Steve"! "Open the door"!  
  
"You're not Steve". "You're Leo DiCaprio".  
  
"Fine, I'm Leo DiCaprio, just open the door"!  
  
Liquid pulled the door open, and was knocked back by a blast of heat as Steve came out.  
  
"Thanks". Steve said. "What do we do now"?  
  
"You get to find us a way off this island by going to the other side of the house that's most likely filled with things that want to kill you".  
  
"Right".  
  
Steve then ran off, and Liquid started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"HA HAAAAAAA"! Alfred yelled as he jumped out from behind a wall, making Liquid fall down the steps.  
  
"Not you again". Liquid said as he stood up.  
  
"The grinding wheel rolls around, and makes an ancient rumbling sound"!  
  
"Say, what"?  
  
"A man who drops a watch in the toilet will have shitty time"!  
  
"What the hell do you want"?  
  
"I wear the cheese, it does not wear me"!  
  
"Stop it right now before I bitch slap you".  
  
"I am the almighty foot powderless one"! "Keeper of the seven dwarven accountants"!  
  
"I'm warning you".  
  
"You may have linguini, but the powdered toast man will bow before he who walks behind the blow up doll"!  
  
"That's it".  
  
Liquid then ran up the steps, and started beating the shit out of Alfred.  
  
Alfred then poked him in the eye, kneed him in the balls, and ran away.  
  
"Thank God that he's gone". Liquid said.  
  
The whole place then shook.  
  
"The self destruct has been activated". The computer said. "You're really fucked now"! 


	4. It gets airborne and very cold

Liquid was about to go back the way he came, when he heard a plane motor start.  
  
"Did he actualy find something"? Liquid asked as he went in the same direction as Steve.  
  
Soon enough, he came to a plane that was waiting outside.  
  
Steve was sitting in the piolet's seat.  
  
"I found one"! He yelled as Liquid got on.  
  
"Great, just get us out of here"! Liquid yelled.  
  
Steve then revved up the engine, and they took off.  
  
Something then made a crash in the cargo bay.  
  
"Could you check it out"? Steve asked. "I would, but I have to fly".  
  
Liquid then twisted Steve's ear.  
  
"Come on, Leo". Liquid said as he made Steve follow him into the cargo area.  
  
They were in, but it was too dark to see.  
  
"Open the cargo door so that we can see". Liquid said.  
  
Steve then hit a button on the wall, opening the door, and revieling the Tyrant standing there.  
  
It roared, and got ready to kill.  
  
"Get him, Leo". Liquid said as he pushed Steve towards Tyrant.  
  
Tyrant then grabbed him.  
  
"Titanic sucked". It said before tossing him out the door.  
  
Tyrant then looked back just in time to see the large crate launch towards him, and knock him out the door.  
  
"Oops". Liquid said.  
  
"Help me"! A voice from outside yelled.  
  
"It's not possible". Liquid said as he looked over the edge.  
  
Steve's ankle had become wrapped around a rope, and he was now hanging by it.  
  
"Hold on, Leo"! Liquid yelled as he pulled out his knife. "I'll have you down in no time"!  
  
"What"?! Steve asked. "I can't hear you"!  
  
Liquid was about to cut the rope, when the plane did a hard left turn on it's own, making Steve fly right into the cargo bay, and land on Liquid.  
  
"Thanks". Steve said.  
  
A voice then came over the radio.  
  
"I am the spirit of Everclear"! Alfred yelled.  
  
"Oh, go away". Liquid replied.  
  
"You have inflated the scooter pie, and now you will feel the wrath of the gopher's toe"!  
  
"I have no idea of what you are saying".  
  
"The king of cups is good, but 3 day old meatloaf will do the trick"!  
  
Liquid then turned off the radio.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him". He said to Steve.  
  
***  
  
Soon they were over Antartica, and the plane was getting ready to land.  
  
"What's this thing for"? Steve asked as they got closer to the ground.  
  
"What thing"? Liquid asked.  
  
"It says: Landing gear".  
  
"Oh, fuck".  
  
They then hit the ground with such force that Liquid was thrown from the plane, and Steve went with it underground.  
  
It took Liquid a few minutes to collect himself, and he looked up just in time to dodge a nasty looking......what the hell was it?  
  
Nospheratu had come.  
  
It used it's stinger as a ball bat, and sent Liquid sliding across the ice.  
  
"Mother fucker"! Liquid yelled as he got up.  
  
He then got a running start, and jump kicked the monster in the head, making it stumble backwards. He then began to drive it back with punches to the chin, and had it to the edge of a cliff, when it caught his fist, and uppercutted him.  
  
But as Liquid started to fly away, his foot caught Nospheratu's face, sending him over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Yeah, now what, bitch"?! Liquid yelled as he walked towards the only building in sight.  
  
***  
  
He was 3 stepps inside the building, when it happened.  
  
"HA HAAAAAA"! Alfred yelled as he jumped out. "The burning hills will not cast thee onto the waters of leftover pizza"!  
  
Liquid then raised his 9mm, and blew Alfred's head off.  
  
"Crazy fucker". Liquid said as he walked farther into the base. 


	5. It gets good

He walked down the tunnles for what seemed like hours, until he saw Steve pinned to the wall by a giant axe.  
  
"Help me, man". Steve said.  
  
"How did you get here"? Liquid asked.  
  
"This hot blonde chick kicked my ass, stuck me with a few needles, and put me here".  
  
"Ok".  
  
Liquid started to pull the axe out, but then Steve got huge, and his skin turned green.  
  
"Oh, my God"! Liquid yelled. "She's turned you into the incredible hulk"!  
  
"Hulk smash Liquid"! He yelled.  
  
Liquid then screamed like a girl as the hulk chased him down the hall.  
  
"Little man cannot escape the hulk"! It yelled.  
  
"Oh, yes it can"! Liquid yelled as he continued to run.  
  
He then had to stop when he came to a wall of spikes.  
  
"Who the fuck designes these places"?! Liquid yelled as the hulk got closer at oh my god speed.  
  
Liquid then dropped to the ground, and the hulk ran into the spikes at full speed, turning him into swiss cheese man.  
  
"Sorry, Leo". Liquid said as he walked away.  
  
***  
  
He then continued down the hall until he came to a large room where Wesker was talking with Alexia.  
  
She must have not liked what he said, because she backhanded him, and he flew across the room, and landed next to Liquid.  
  
"Damn". He said. "This bitch is tough".  
  
"What do we do"? Liquid asked.  
  
"We have to run for it". "You go, and I'll cover you".  
  
"Seriously".  
  
"No".  
  
Wesker then ran out of the room, and locked Liquid inside with Alexia.  
  
"Let me out"! Liquid yelled as he pounded on the door.  
  
Alexia suddenly grabed him and tossed him across the room.  
  
She then dashed over, and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"You have invaded my home, and destroyed my cross-dressing brother". She said.  
  
"Aw, shit". He replied.  
  
"Therefore, you will spend the rest of your life as my whore".  
  
"Say, what"?  
  
"You will be chained to a bed, and you will exsist solely to pleasure me". "I will twist your body into strange positions, and bring to you a new meaning to 'all night long'". "Then when you think it's over, I'll force fuck you again and again until you lose consiousness".  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSS"!  
  
"It's no use begging for mercy". "That comes later when I get out the whip".  
  
"THANK YOU GOD"!  
  
"I will now chain you to the bed, rip your clothes off, and make you my bitch".  
  
"Can't wait".  
  
A rocket suddenly hit her, and she exploded.  
  
"Thank God I got here in time". Chris said.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I just saved your life".  
  
"Dude, she was gonna fuck me to death, and if I have to die, that's the way it should be".  
  
"Well, we have to get out of here".  
  
"Why"?  
  
The whole place then shook, and the computer announced the self destruct sequence's activation.  
  
"Remind me to kill you when we get out of here". Liquid said as they ran down another hall. 


	6. It gets over

"There's only one way out of here". Chris said as they headed towards the outside.  
  
"What's that"? Liquid asked.  
  
"A submarine".  
  
"Is it yellow"?  
  
"What"?  
  
"Nevermind".  
  
They ran thru the door, and saw Wesker walking towards the submarine.  
  
"Guess what". Wesker said.  
  
"What"? Liquid asked.  
  
"I've got Steve's body, and now I'm going to use it for my own personal experoments".  
  
Wesker then started jumping up and down while clapping his hands.  
  
Chris then rushed at Wesker, and Chris's horrible beating began.  
  
"You got him, Chris". Liquid said as he snuck past them, and headed for the submarine. "It's all you, man".  
  
Wesker and Chris fought for a few minutes, an then noticed that something was missing.  
  
"That bastard"! Wesker yelled. "He took the submarine"!  
  
"What do we do now"? Chris asked.  
  
"I hope you can swim".  
  
They then dove into the water, as the bombs went off.  
  
***  
  
Wesker and Chris had grabbed onto a piece of wood, and were floating adrift.  
  
Then someone came swimming up to them, and grabed onto the wood.  
  
"You left me"! Liquid yelled.  
  
"What"?! Chris yelled. "You took the sub".  
  
"Well, I was going to, but it took off before I could get on".  
  
"So, who took the sub"? Wesker asked.  
  
"It had to be Claire". "That bitch".  
  
"Let's just get to shore". Chris said.  
  
"And shore is in which direction"?  
  
"FUCK"!  
  
THE END 


End file.
